


Rigby's Writing

by RigbysLesbianMun



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote out my own feelings through this, Negative Thoughts, Prose Poem, i still suck at tagging, prose, rigbaby's writing is not happy, writing out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigbysLesbianMun/pseuds/RigbysLesbianMun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Rigby is a writer, like myself, who writes out their thoughts and feelings rather than self-destructing themselves.</p><p>It is the only time he feels relatively intelligent, completely focused, but it's also something he hides because, to him, his words aren't truly worth anything--just like everyone says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigby's Writing

"How could someone who never takes anything seriously possibly understand?"

"You're just a failure; you never even finished high school."

"Just ignore him, he'll go away eventually."

"Fucking idiot.."

Thinking is such a dangerous game when you never know what your mind will suddenly remember; dejected dreams aching deep within your fragile psyche. Blurs of your past whiplashing you from both sides as they travel in front of ringed eyes to slap onto a messy canvas that just happens to be your life. It hurts, but it's never truly that simple, is it?

The pain builds over time, the slight ache behind your ribcage soon becomes an earsplitting crackling of shattering fragments of what once used to be your heart, splintering deeply into your empty stomach. That soft sting from salt water behind your eyelids when tears used to freely fall soon turns into an agony-driven migraine that causes even the softest of whimpers to leave cracked lips just because you cannot draw enough energy to even allow yourself another cry.

It's a deep-rooted hurt that crumbles away at your self-esteem, breaks you down the more you notice that within this unfair life you will continue to be a human punching bag for unsheathed words and rough hands. Hiding behind tooth-grinning faces and a false pretense that nothing can touch you, those wide naive eyes silently screaming to be recognized as what they truly are.

Thunderstorms of unwanted voices echo throughout your battered mind, a desolate place which consumes all good, rips to shred your hope to where you can't help but agree with every negative thought. As if tar encases your throat, you struggle to ask for help to fix yourself; for anyone at all to slip a hand into this darkness and rather than leaving you to rot in maggot fessing guilt; they guide you towards the light which has always been hidden from your blinded view. 

"You are so much stronger than anyone could ever dare dream."

"Don't let others rule your way of living."

"You will always be beautiful."

"I love you.."


End file.
